A Corporate Scandal
by Manadite Queen of Magic
Summary: Mr. Brandon Shields is in need of a new assistant. Aisha Andros, his previous assistant, recommends her friend, Stella Solaria for the job. But, what happens when they start developing feelings for each other? Will they remain professional or will it be a Corporate Scandal? @HIATUS@


A Corporate Scandal

 _ **When Mr. Brandon Shields of The Specialists' Inc. is in need of a new assistant, his old one recommends her friend, Stella Solaria, for the job. But, what happens if they began feelings for each other? Will it turn out to be a Corparate Scandal?**_

 _ **Brandon's POV**_

My assistant, Aisha Andros, walked in. 'Excuse me, Mr. Shields? I'm changing to my new desk in a few days. Anything you want me to do?' I nodded. 'Yeah, can you interview someone for the job, please?' Aisha brightened. 'Yes, Mr. Shields! I won't let you down!' She closed the door and went away.

 _ **Monday**_

Aisha walked in. 'Hey, Mr. Brandon! This is your new assistant, Mitzi Grahame's file. She'll come now. Hey, there she's now.' She pointed to the door opening. 'Hello, Brandon Sheilds! I'm Mitzi Grahame!' Aisha sucked in her breath. 'It's _Mr_. Sheilds. Be appropriate, Mitzi.' Aisha corrected. Mitzi frowned. 'Ya, okay!' Aisha rolled her eyes, said 'Bye!' Mitzi smiled. 'Watchya want me to do first, boss?' She walked over to my desk. 'Get those files, please and call the dudes.' I pointed behind me. She went behind me but then she pushed the chair around and ripped her blazer open. I slammed my hand down on the intercom. 'Help! Security to the 12th Floor! Thanks!' 'You want somebody as a witness to what I'm going to do to you.' Aisha burst in. 'Oye, get off!' She pulled her off of me and pushed her against the wall. 'Here!' She gave the girl to the guards. 'Sorry! I'll get someone who I _know_ won't do ... _That_!' She stormed out.

 _ **Stella's POV**_

I was giving out coffee in this stupid fashion firm. This gal was _plain_ stupid! 'Polkas and Checkers don't go together!' I screamed out , unable to still stand the idiocy that was going on. Everybody turned to me. 'We know, Steela, but we are going to take a risk. Everybody will see that this is the best combo to wear!' I gritted my teeth. 'Stella. Stella Solaria. Not Steela Solarsia. And...' I got interrupted by Ms. Sandson. 'Your father's Radius Solaria?! We need him to sign a contract with my company! Make him do it!' She handed me a check. 'Don't bribe me! My father is much more important than some stupid witch's company and $50,000! And as I was saying, Go To Hell! I quit!' I threw down the tray and the apron and ran to my desk, got out a box. I threw everything in. And ran to the curb. 'Taxi!' I put my hand out. 'East Avenue, please. Next to Mary's Diner, please!' I told the driver as I got in. He nodded and sped off. I took my phone out. ' _Hello?' 'Hey, Aish, it's Stell. I just quit my job. I need to type up the old resume.'_ I heard a sigh on the other end _. 'Ok, Stella. I need to comb through a few people to take my place_.' I rolled my eyes. _'Can't your boss do without an assistant? Wait! I'm interviewing for an assistant's position! Can I go? Then I'll be with all you girls!'_ I pleaded her _. 'Yes, please do! Then, it'll be easier for both of us. You don't have to search for a job, I don't have to comb through people!'_ We laughed and my stop came. 'Thank you!' I gave the dude since cash and some tips. 'Thanks, Ma'am!' He said to me. I smiled and nodded. I went up to the apartment I share with my best friends. I fumbled around for the key in my purse. The door opened. I was greeted by my bestie's face .' Bloom!' I hugged her. She'd gone to Boston for a buisness presentation with Tecna and Musa. 'Where's Tec and...' I was cut off by the blaring music. 'No wait. I found Musa.' I pointed to the Music. 'Hey, Muse! I'm glad you're back and stuff but turn down the volume!' I heard Aisha shout. ' I have to go with Aisha out for some time, so bye!' I told my friends. Bloom staggered. 'Do you like her better than us? If so, we can get out of your way!' She wooshed like the wind carried her away. I laughed.'No, Bloom, but I _am_ thinking about it now!' 'Oh, Stella!' Bloom laughed with the others. 'Wait, wha? Okay, thanks, B!' I heard as Aisha came out, thanking her phone. 'Well, I got you an interview! But dress , like, really covered. Like sleeves and a blazer. Not a grey one though. That'll bring back memories. A half cardigan's good too. Oo! Wear a denim cardigan! That'll look cool!' Aisha blabbed on. 'Tomorrow morning, Stell. Do _not_ oversleep, or I swear to God...' She warned me. I nodded and we all went out to the diner. I had some grilled cheese, while Aisha had a cheeseburger and some fries, Bloom had a healthy salad sandwich, Flora a veg burger, Musa a big Chicken Zinger at the KFC part of the diner, and Tecna had a Veggie Rock Box. We settled in for the night. 'G'night Bloom!' I told my red head roommate. 'Yes, Stelly! Now, let me sleep!' she kinda sorta screamed. 'Jeez! Talk about no sleep!' I murmured. I went to sleep thinking of a new job, a new boss and a new environment with old friends! _This_ …. Was gonna be **EPIC**!

 _Brandon's_ _POV_

I rubbed my eyes as my cell rang. 'What the hell….. Aisha?!' I took a second to check who I was talking to. 'Brandon?' 'Yeah?' 'It's six in the evening.' She informed me quietly. 'Oh. Sorr…' I was cut off by Aisha. Wow, when did she become a chatty Cathy? 'Never mind, dude. Just forget it. Look, my friend needs a job. She's incredible at multi-tasking!' Aisha told me. 'Wait, she's not like Mitzi is she?' I asked her. 'Nah, she's a well-behaved gal. Even if she was like that, which she's not, she won't dare. This is her best friends' place of work. Bloom, Flo, Tec, and I are all her besties. Oh, Muse too! Her name is Stella. Should I bring her along with me? _Please_?' She begged me. Whoa! She really must be her best friend. Aisha never begs! 'Okay! Ooh! Get me some fries!' 'Wait, wha? Okay, thanks, B!'I heard the line go dead. Mm, maybe Stella would be a good one, a better one.

 _ **The Next Day**_

I strolled into the office. 'Hello, Mr. Shields!' Everyone greeted me. But, they all seemed nervous. Aisha was sitting on my desk, arms and legs crossed. The Winx were just sitting there. _IN my office_ with their dudes. BAD! I panicked. 'Hey, Winx. Whatcha doin' here?' I asked, Nervous. They were called the Winx since there were six friends who loved each other like sisters and they kept the name for themselves. Only one girl doesn't work here with the Winx and is still _part_ of the Winx. Stella. 'She was waiting for an hour. AN HOUR!' Aisha, Flora and Bloom yelled. Flora never yells. OR I'd just never seen her yell. She was the scariest of them all. ' I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' 'You'd better be!' 'Can you tell her to come around seven? I'll be here!' 'Dude, I don't think Stella will _ever_ come back here.' 'Oh, come on Nabu! You're good with people! Ask her to come back.' 'I'll make her come, but you better be here or I swear to god...' Aisha threatened. I nodded. Well, if I'm this scared of Aisha, Stella will _definitely_ obey.

 _ **Stella's POV**_

I know he's busy and I can go later. I don't mind, but I can see that the others, on the other hand _don't_. My phone rang. 'Aisha?' 'Stella, the interview is at seven at his office. We're coming home six. You'll be there alone. Without us, I mean. Mary Sue, June, Belle and Natalia will be there, K?' 'Yeah, OK!' 'Bye!' 'Bye' I hung up. 'Better get ready...' I went to my bathroom to get the nice _long_ bath I deserve.

 _ **Seven**_

I walked to the elevator. ' Twelfth Floor? Hmm.' I read my text. Aisha put in the most _obvious_ directions. ' _Go straight and turn left, knock on the black glass door!'_ I teased with a mock voice. The elevator opened. I stepped out. To my right, there was some cafeteria thing and the left there was a black door made of glass, with a big desk in front of it. 'Excuse me, Mr. Shields?' I knocked. 'Come in!' I heard a husky voice. I smiled. 'Hello, Mr. Brandon.' I greeted him as I stood next to the chair. 'Hi. Please, sit down.' He looked incredibly hot, with his chocolate orbs, his perfect mop of chocolate hair, his handsome face and sculpted arms. But he also looked tired. 'Excuse me for a second, Mr. Shields.' I told him and walked swiftly out the door, my heels clanking against the marble floor.

 _ **Brandon's POV**_

'Excuse me, Mr. Shields.' She told me and walked out. I rubbed my eyes. She pushed open the door. 'Here you go. I didn't know how you like it so I made it in the middle (temp.) with two spoons of sugar, the way I like it.' She handed me the cup and sat down. I sipped it. I smiled. It felt good. 'Well, it says here that you worked in FashionBadass, that company with the, well, no offense, _unsuccessful_ fashion that... Whoa. You worked as a secretary to both heads of rival companies, Lunar Industries and Solarian Enterprises. Why did you quit the greatest job in the world , might I ask?' She smiled, bashful. ' I wanted freedom from my parents. I understand that Aisha...' She bit her lip like she made a mistake. She was gorgeous before, but she was cuter when she was embarrassed. 'Ms. Andros had worked with you before?' 'Yes. She had recommended you. When will you be able to start work?' She pushed her blonde hair back. 'Um, Tomorrow?' Her hazel eyes shone with curiosity. 'Yeah, okay.' I nodded. 'I presume Aisha will take a few minutes to show you the ropes?' 'What ropes? I didn't see anything when I came up.' I laughed. She was so cute and innocent. 'The expression.' 'Oh. Sorry.' She blushed. 'See ya tomorrow, Mr. Shields!' She waved and ran off. I smiled. This was gonna be fun.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm gonna start a chain story. All the winx and the Seven are in Corparation and in Love. Supah! There is going to be lots of swearing and I will start updating Wednesdays and maybe Saturday and Sunday. Bye!**_


End file.
